Welcome to the End of My Life
by Zonbi Kansen
Summary: Dark and depressing. The life through the eyes of a 16 year old girl. How she really feels. What she thinks. Everyone meet the side of Hilary Tatibana that no one ever cared to know. No flames! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:Okay, this just popped in my head. Seriously its 7:23 p.m and this popped in my head about 3 minutes ago. This is going to be like my weirdest fic yet. **THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT! I REPEAT NOT A ONESHOT!** The ending is just as crazy as the beginning.  
So get used to this. **This is dedicated to anyone and everyone who loves or has loved beyblade. I hope you enjoy this!** **Also to anyone that is having a bad case of writer's block or to anyone that has ever been unhappy. You are not alone. Remember that.**

Please no flames!

Please Read and Review!

I hope you all enjoy!

Pairing: Undecided. The real main character is Hilary. But Kai, Tala, Rei, Max, Tyson, and maybe a few others will be in this story. Probably will be a Kai/Hilary fic.

Rating: I am giving this the teen rating, it may go up. We'll cross that bridge later.

Warnings: Uhh, well a lot of angst. Maybe a little romance. You won't like the ending. Just don't kill me okay? I would like to live until I'm at least 30.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I just own this plot. I don't own the verses from the songs I use. If I own it, I'll tell you.  
If not, don't sue!

Enough with the chitter-chatter. Onto the story!

**Welcome to the End of My Life**

**_Prologue_**

**_They say right before you die that your life flashes before your eyes. That leaves the human mind to wonder. Did I live my life the way I wanted to? Was I true to myself? Am I really ready to die yet? Most will say no, while others will say yes.  
But do you really know? Can you honestly look back on life and say that you are content with dieing now? Right here. Right now. Or whenever your time has come. Just think about it.  
Leaving everything behind._**

**_Most wonder will wonder. Why think of death? What would anyone want to? You should. Because something can happen and snatch the very happiness from your heart, your soul, your body. You should never take life for granted. I know, I know. You are all probably wondering why I am talking all this nonsense. But is it really nonsense? I will tell anyone that asks me, sure I've thought about death. Why does it happen? Why do the people that we are closest to have to be snatched from us? Why do the ones that we love the most have to intentionally snatch themselves away from us? Why do we have to endure such pain? I've contemplated my life. But we all have our different views on death. If this in anyway will offend you, then I ask you not to read. Just be happy with yourselves. Don't ever regret your mistakes that you make._**

**_Each chapter I will probably or try to have a prologue. It all depends._**

**_End of Prologue_**

This story is based on true feelings and things that I have learned or that have inspired me. Hopefully you won't just brush it off as a nice little story. This story is here for your enjoyment, but also to make you think a little. Please forgive me if I have offended any of you.

**Chapter 1 Do we really live?**

A fragile, young girl, stood on the rooftop of an abandoned building. Her curly brown locks swaying in the wind. Her pale,  
slender arms at her side. Glistening silver tears cascading down her face. She was alone. Droplets of crimson red blood, escaping from her veins and down her arms, only to fall on the tin rooftop. Long ago, she felt pain, now she felt only sadness, and sorrow.  
She wanted no more of this nightmare. So, she found herself here. Alone.

Sadly, yes, this girl is and was Hilary Tatibana. Only 16 years old. Much too young to be thinking about taking her life. Yet, here she was, ready to die. Ready to give in to the darkness that she had been trapped in for so long. "How can they expect me to live"  
Hilary said. "I've had enough. No more. I will never again feel this torment. I will never again be forsaken from the ones I thought cared about me. They never cared. They always left me. And him. He left me a number of times. He only cared for himself. Nobody else"  
The young girl said.

At that moment, she looked towards the sky. "And you! Why did you forsake me? Why did you leave? Did I mean so little to you?  
No one ever cared about me! I've always been the one that has been left behind. Well no more! They'll see, you'll see! I will be the one that leaves you all behind this time! I won't be back!" Hilary shouted to the heavens.

Hilary looked down. "Please forgive me." Hilary said. "I just wanted someone to love me. I didn't ask for this. Fate played a cruel trick on me. I'm so sorry." The beautiful brown-eyed girl said. She stretched out her arms, as if she were going to attempt to fly and she lunged her body forward. But not before muttering two things.

Her body fell to the ground, lifeless. No longer would she feel pain. No longer could anyone rip her heart to shreds.  
No longer would she feel unloved. She will be flieing with the angels now. She's okay. She doesn't have to worry. But, the news of her death would shock many of her friends. The ones she thought didn't love her. The ones she thought to have forsaken her. And most of all him, who she thought never to feel or love her. She was wrong. Sadly, its too late. She'll never know how he really felt. Tragic.

SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD. AND YES IF YOU CAN'T ALREADY TELL, HILARY IS DEAD.  
BUT THIS IS A FUTURE EVENT. I AM GOING TO TELL THE STORY TO ALL OF YOU OF HOW AND WHY THIS HAPPENED.

Later Dayz!

Blitzkrieg Angel


	2. In the Beginning

Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter for Welcome to the End of My Life. This starts from the beginning of how Hilary ended up the way she was. So enjoy! 

**Also I would like to thank Blossompinkgymnast, Bloodyshadows, and Tigerrelly for your awesome reviews! I hope that you continue to enjoy the story! I'm gonna try to make the story better. Thank you! This chapter wasn't that great to me, but I hope that you like it!**

No flames!

Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! However I do own my prologues, and the plot. So no stealing or sueing.

**Welcome to the End of My Life Chapter 2**

**In the Beginning**

**_Author's Note: Okay, this from time to time will switch to Hilary's pov. Also this chapter was a little complicated for me.  
I didn't know where to start. I'm gonna do my best to make it better. So, please just bear with me!_**

**_Prologue_**

**_How do you describe your beginning and your end? Can you? I mean yeah sure we know the basics of the beginning of our lives. But do we know the details to the ending of our lives? We don't. Not unless you take your own life. But that is a matter we will later discuss. For Hilary, she never knew that she would take her life. She thought she would be happy and have that picture perfect life. She didn't know that she would face a terrible tragedy and a major heartbreak. No one ever does know what awaits them._**

**_Sure we can predict things or try to, but it doesn't always work. Not one single person can for surely know what will happen to them.  
In Hilary's case she was overwelmed by her emotions. She was deadset sure that no one wanted her here. Boy was she wrong about that one.  
Its too late now though. But maybe, just maybe we should let her tell the story. It is afterall her story. A tragic one at that._**

**_Hilary's Pov_**

**_Okay, I knowno one ever thought in a million years that I would take my own life. But maybe if you see it from my point of view, you'll understand.  
So, where to begin? Well, its a long one, so sit back and enjoy it or whatever. I wasn't always a depressed, death obsessed, girl.  
I used to be so happy. I had all the friends I needed. Its funny, how one day you can be so happy and content with life and the next moment just so depressed. One event can change everything in your life. So everyone, this is where my story begins and ends._**

**_End Prologue_**

"Tyson! You are so dead!" A brown headed girl known as Hilary shouted, as she ran after a boy with navy hair. "I'll only be dead if you catch me!" The boy known as Tyson said.He was looking at Hilary while running. Big mistake. At that moment he ran into a pole. Rei, the chinese blader was trieing to focus on his beybattle with Kai. "Tyson, you should really watch where you are going!" Rei said. "Its impossible Rei, he never listens to anyone."  
Said, a red-headed Russian teen, we all know as Tala. Kai, the silent Russian blader with the blue triangles on his face nodded in agreement.  
Hilary stood over the world champion, laughing hysterically. The blonde haired American boy known as Max started to laugh as well.

Tala shook his head. He walked over to where Hilary was and to where the unconscious champion were. "He will never learn."  
Hilary said. "Has he always been like this?" Tala asked. "Yeah, ever since I met him when I was five years old." Hilary said.  
Tala shook his head. By that time, Kai, Max, and Rei walked over to the others. "Are we just gonna leave him there or what?" Rei asked.  
"No, I will handle this." Hilary said. The others looked at her. "You might want to move back." Hilary said. The others did so.  
"TYSON! WAKE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Hilary shouted at the top of her lungs. Tyson popped up so fast, he probably got a head rush.

"Very funny, Hilary." Tyson said. Hilary only smiled in return. At that moment Hilary's parents and her 7 year old brother walked through the gates that were in front of Tyson's grandfather's dojo. Hilary walked over to them. "Hey." Hilary said. "Hey sweetheart. We just came by to see if you were going to be staying here for a while longer." Her mother asked. "Umm, yeah I am." Hilary replied. "Okay, well then, don't stay here too late, and we will see you at home later. Right now, we have to go shopping for your brothers new soccer gear." Her mother said. "Okay, see you later." Hilary said. She gave her parents a hug and ruffled her younger brother's hair.

**Few minutes later...**

The guys just waited for Hilary to come back. She was seeing her parents off. All of a sudden there was a piercing scream.  
A loud sound of screeching tires and it sounded like something of a crash. In an instant the guys ran out and were horrorifiedat what they saw. There was the van that Hilary's family was in, it was hit by two fairly big trucks. Hilary was on her knees in shock.  
She was crieing. However, she recovered and made an attempt to go to her parent's van. Kai held her back. She fought with him.  
A few seconds later, there was an explosion. And lives were taken. A soul was broken. That day would live on in Hilary's mind. It would also be one of the last things she thought of and seen the day she took her own life.

**_Hilary's Pov_**

**_Okay, so now you know part of it. Well, there is more. And no this isn't the whole reason why I decided to kill myself.  
You'll find out soon. It gets a little better, but it also gets a lot worse._**

**_End Hilary's Pov_**

**Sorry that it was short, but I'm trieing to come up with the future chapters. I hope that you will all forgive me. Thank you!**

Please review! Please no flames! Tell me what you think of it.

Later Dayz!

Blitzkrieg Angel


	3. Chapter 3 And I Bleed

HEY! OMG! ITS BEEN SO LONG! I KNOW! BUT DO TO ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND MY MOOD RIGHT NOW I'M POSTING A NEW CHAPTER! DOES HAPPY DANCE 

**_SO EVERYONE LETS GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:  
TAMEWOLF DEMON-LULU LADY DUZIE KAORIE ROXANNE MKSANIME KAELEYMEL CHIBI-KARI ANGEL DEL SILENCIO TRUEDESIRE15 TIGERRELLY BLOODYSHADOWS CRYSTALLINEANGEL AND TO ANYONE ELSE THAT HAS READ OR MAYBE IF I FORGOT YOU BUT I DON'T THINK THAT IS POSSIBLE, BUT HEY NOBODY'S PERFECT!_**

SO ANYWAY I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU REVIEWING, YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION. I WASN'T EVEN GOING TO CONTINUE, BUT THIS STORY AS I SAID BEFORE COMES FROM THINGS THAT INSPIRE ME. WELL, TONIGHT, I JUST GOT INSPIRED. CURRENTLY:12:59 A.M. SO THANK YOU EVERYONE OF YOU! AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SO GOOD. I'M A LITTLE RUSTY ON THIS! LOL!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

**CHAPTER 3 AND I BLEED**

**WELCOME TO THE END OF MY LIFE**

**_I would like to dedicate this story to my uncle. You are my true inspiration. I know that you are shining down on me in heaven. May you always walk with the angels._**  
**PROLOGUE**

**_Well, where should I start? Should I describe to you the meaningless reasons why we shouldn't keep our emotions inside.  
Should I say, that hey there are others like you, so you don't have to feel alone. I could, but no one listens. When people think of death, they think its ugly, or a horrible experience. Its not. Death can be beautiful. There is beauty in almost everything.  
You just have to look for it. People don't see it anymore. If its not handed to them, then they ignore. But there are some of us out there that see the beauty. We except and love the world for its imperfections. Or like if you admire the rose, its so beautiful,  
yet it doesn't live long._**

**_I guess, you could compare the human life to the life of a rose. We have an end and a beginning. We bloom and then we die.  
Over a period of time. But what people don't realize is that the time you have now is so precious. Your life is so fragile, like glass,  
if you drop it, it breaks. One wrong move and we can shatter our lives. But do some of us realize that? No, of course not. But,  
I think that if we would just wake up and realize what we have then we would see how precious we are. I know, I know, whats the point of all this? The point is my fellow readers and reviewers that you hold your own life in your hands. You life is just like a movie. Whatever genre. The beginning of your life and the ending. Make it a movie that everyone would find worth watching. If your a dreamer, put your dreams to good use.  
Don't hog them, share them with the world._**

**_If you are a comedian, make your audience laugh so hard that they are crieing. And so on and so on. Don't waste what you have.  
I mean of course life is hard. Of course there are times when you feel that you can't go on. But there are others that feel the same way,  
if you just look around. Or if you don't really want people around thats fine, hey I can only take people around me so much!  
But, you don't have to be afraid, or alone anymore. No one does, if we could only except who we are._**

**_If you won't listen to me, then maybe you'll listen to these people:_**

**_The first breath, is the beginning of death - Thomas Fuller_**

**_In the democracy of the dead all men at last are equal. There is neither rank nor station nor prerogative in the republic of the grave. John James Ingalls Some people are so afraid to die that they never begin to live. Henry Van Dyke_**

**_Men fear death as children fear to go into the dark; and as that natural fear in children is increased with tales, so is the other. Francis Bacon The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. Mark Twain_**

**_The idea is to die young as late as possible. Ashley Montagu_**

**_No one can confidently say that he will still be living tomorrow. Euripides_**

**_Well, I would say, that I couldn't have put it better. Yeah, I did jump from one subject to another, but hey. I had a point to make and I think I made it. So lets begin._**

It had been one week. The sun no longer shown in Hilary's sky. The clouds were no longer white but black. The sky itself had turned a dark grey. It constantly stormed in her mind. Thats where she was, lost in her mind. She barely could even think past taking a bath, eating and sleeping. In her dreams she saw the burning bodies of her family. Even when taking a bath, the guys had to check on her. She barely stayed conscious long enough to bathe. The guys had to constantly check on her. She had lost weight, dramatically. The guys thought that they would lose Hilary soon if she didn't snap out of it. This weekend had not been any easier on her than the last. The funeral was yesterday. She had a breakdown. She had grasped her dead brothers hand and refused to let go. Kai and Tala had to pull her back. She screamed and cried.  
And the guys could barely handle it. Where is she now? In the bath tub, watching herself bleed.

In truth, Hilary's own blood fascinated her. She smiled at the stinging sensation she felt when she poured water over her cuts. She leaned back in the tub and just tried to forget everything. She drifted off into a far off place. However, that moment was shattered from the knocking on the door. "Hilary, is everything okay"  
Came the voice of Tyson, on the otherside. "Yes." Hilary replied dazed. She knew what she had to do. She got out of the tub and got dressed. She walked out of the bathroom.  
She crept to her room that she was sharing with Kai. She opened the window and snuck out. The cold, bitter, raindrops pounded on her. As if threatening her to fall.  
She kept running as if in trance. She felt that it had to be a dream, it couldn't be real. She ran to the graveyard. She fell to the ground. "Why? Why? Why?" She screamed.  
As if replieing to her, the thunder clashed and the lightning flashed in the sky. Hilary wasn't afraid. No. She didn't fear death. She would welcome it with open arms.

She pounded her fists into the ground repeatedly. She couldn't stop. She hated this. It was so unfair. Two arms pulled her up and turned her around. Crimson met brown. Hilary punched the chest with whom she was being held against. "Hilary, you have to stop this. I know that you are in pain, but you have to let us help you"  
Kai said. "You don't understand! None of you can! It hurts so much! I keep thinking that its just a dream. A horrible nightmare, that I can't escape! I can't think on my own anymore.  
God Kai! Help me! Please!" Hilary shouted with the tears and the rain mixed in. By now she had broken away from Kai and she just collapsed on the ground. Kai walked over to her. He lifted her chin up. " I know, but all you have to do is tell us. You can talk to me if you need me. Don't keep it all inside, it will kill you." Kai said.  
He took her in his arms and rocked her back in forth. At that point, he noticed she was shivering uncontrollably. Kai picked her up and carried her off towards the direction of the dojo.

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! YEAH IT PROBABLY SUCKED OR WAIT IT DID SUCK! BUT I AM JUST TRIEING TO GET BACK IN THE SWING OF THINGS.

**_IN LOVING MEMORY OF MY UNCLE ROGER 1964-1999_**

LATER DAYZ!

BLITZKRIEG ANGEL


End file.
